starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Darth Plagueis/Leyendas
| especie =Muun | genero =Masculino | altura = | pelo = | ojos = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = Orden de los Lores Sith |maestros = |aprendices = Darth Sidious }} '''Darth Plagueis', también conocido como Darth Plagueis el Sabio, era un Señor Oscuro de los Sith muun heredero del linaje de Darth Bane y maestro de la manipulación de midiclorianos, quien vivió en el siglo anterior a la Batalla de Naboo. Obsesionado con la vida eterna, Plagueis experimentó con maneras para burlar a la muerte y crear nueva vida a partir de los midiclorianos. Él jugó un rol importante en los eventos galácticos al incitar a Darth Sidious, a quien entrenó en los caminos de los Sith y el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, para que tomara el control de la galaxia e iniciara una nueva edad de los Sith. Sidious, preocupado por la posibilidad de ser reemplazado como el aprendiz de Plagueis, eventualmente mató al muun mientras dormía. La leyenda de Plagueis después fue empleada por Sidious para atraer a Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro, aunque el mismo Plagueis siguió siendo una figura misteriosa para los Jedi y sus aliados hasta bien entrada la época de la Alianza Galáctica. Biografía Darth Plagueis era un muun, del linaje Sith de Darth Bane, que reinó alrededor del 60 ABY. Para el tiempo de la Alianza Galáctica, no se sabía nada sobre los orígenes de Plagueis, y nadie sabía cómo había llegado a entrenar a Palpatine. Sin embargo, en algún momento él tomó a Palpatine, un estudiante dotado, como su aprendiz, y lo llamó 'Darth Sidious'.Vader: The Ultimate Guide Plagueis pasaría toda su vida buscando el poder sobre la muerte.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Plagueis y Sidious entrenado por Darth Plagueis.]] Sidious aprendió de Plagueis durante el curso de varias décadas, durante las cuales Plagueis le enseñó a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía para impedir que el poder que había amasado se perdiera para siempre.[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] Durante el entrenamiento de Sidious, Plagueis le dio a su aprendiz acceso a sus holocrones Sith. Las lecciones de Plagueis involucraban obligar a Sidious a enfrentar sus miedos, negarle placeres y quitarle cosas que quería. Él le enseñó a Sidious que emociones como la envidia y el odio, aunque eran necesarias para dominar el lado oscuro, eran simplemente medios para el fin de rechazar las nociones usuales de moralidad por un objetivo más grande. Plagueis también educó a su aprendiz sobre los medios para obtener el poder, con la meta eventual de controlar toda la galaxia. Mientras tanto, Sidious comenzó a entrenar a su propio aprendiz, Darth Maul, sin el conocimiento de Plagueis, e incluso puede que haya entrenado otros aprendices antes de Maul. Sin embargo, Sidious decidió no matar a su maestro hasta que entendiera las lecciones de Plagueis y se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotarlo. La muerte de Plagueis Plagueis, que había descubierto una manera de impedir la muerte con la Fuerza, tuvo la intención de explorar una aplicación extrema de este poder—la habilidad de crear vida de la nada, usando la Fuerza para manipular directamente a los midiclorianos que se encontraban en la sangre de los seres vivos. Cuando el Señor Oscuro le reveló los planes de su experimento a Sidious, éste se preocupó. Cuando Plagueis mencionó que un ser creado de esta forma sería la personificación viviente de la Fuerza, Sidious se dio cuenta de que su maestro trataba de crear su reemplazo, y determinó matar a Plagueis antes de que eso pasara. Plagueis nunca sospechó de su muerte inminente.[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comics)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] Poco después, en algún momento entre el 52 ABY y el 46 ABY, Sidious asesinó a Plagueis mientras éste dormía. Legado le cuenta a Anakin Skywalker de Darth Plagueis.]] Los experimentos de Plagueis al crear vida puede que hayan tenido éxito. Se especula que Plagueis inició sus planes antes de morir, y de acuerdo a los Señores Sith, fue Plagueis quien influenció a los midiclorianos para concebir a Anakin Skywalker. Aunque Plagueis supuestamente le enseñó a Palpatine todo lo que sabía, el mismo Palpatine no pudo emplear las enseñanzas de Plagueis para hacerle trampa a la muerte a través de la Fuerza, y se vio obligado a usar cuerpos clones para albergar su espíritu. Sidious le habló poco de Plagueis a su aprendiz Darth Tyranus,Labyrinth of Evil y en las décadas siguientes sólo le dio pistas a su aprendiz Darth Vader.Death Star Sin embargo, él usó la historia de Plagueis para seducir a Anakin Skywalker para que se convirtiera en Vader. La Tragedia de Darth Plagueis el Sabio, la leyenda Sith de Palpatine, hablaba de las habilidades de Plagueis para crear y preservar la vida; de acuerdo a Palpatine, la trágica ironía fue que, aunque podía impedir que otros murieran, él no pudo salvarse a sí mismo. Skywalker, buscando el poder de Plagueis para salvar a su esposa Padmé Amidala, después se hizo aprendiz de Palpatine. Cuando los historiadores de los años posteriores fueron incapaces de encontrar mucha información sobre Plagueis, sospecharon que Palpatine había destruido todo sobre su maestro. El Manuscrito Ingo Wavlud, una de las pocas fuentes de los Jedi sobre los Sith y Sidious, le reveló información sobre Plagueis a la Alianza Galáctica y la Nueva Orden Jedi. Personalidad y rasgos Darth Plagueis era un místico, un devoto del lado oscuro, y amante de las cosas arcanas y de otros mundos.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Obsesionado con el prospecto de la vida eterna y las ideas de la generación espontánea, él siguió enfocándose en asuntos del mundo material, aunque en años posteriores Darth Vader reflexionó que Plagueis también deseaba una manera de preservar el yo inmaterial después de la muerte del cuerpo. Plagueis era sabio, y su aprendiz Palpatine creía que el alcance hasta el que él había vuelto su vista hacia sí mismo era la fuente de su poder y conocimiento. Plagueis creía que el poder debía ganarse exponencialmente, comenzando con uno mismo y culminando con el control de la galaxia entera. Mientras crecía el poder de Plagueis, él sólo temía llegar a perder ese poder. Sin embargo, aunque la muerte del maestro a manos del aprendiz era el medio usual de sucesión en los Sith, Plagueis nunca vio venir su muerte. Poderes y habilidades Plagueis era un maestro de los aspectos esotéricos e innaturales de la Fuerza. Con ella, él podía manipular la esencia de la vida, un poder que Palpatine creía que estaba directamente relacionado con la vista hacia su propio interior. Plagueis podía salvar a otros de la muerte y, cuando este poder era aplicado en extremo, podía crear nueva vida con los midiclorianos encontrados en todos los seres vivos. Plagueis inclusive descubrió la habilidad de retener la propia identidad en la Fuerza mientras se convertía en uno con ella, pero esta forma de supervivencia no le interesaba, pues no le preocupaba el mundo no material. Entre bastidores de Darth Plagueis de Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace.]] Darth Plagueis recibió su nombre tan pronto como el primer borrador de La Venganza de los Sith (abril de 2003), y posiblemente incluso antes.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Su nombre claramente está derivado de la palabra inglesa "plaga". La primera aparición de cualquier tipo de Plagueis fue el cómic no canónico Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace. En este comic se menciona que la manipulación de Plagueis de los midiclorianos les produjo sensibilidad a la Fuerza a Tag Greenly y Bink Otakuna. Él también causó la destrucción de un sol rojo y su planeta, cuyo único sobreviviente se convertiría en un héroe en la Tierra—referencias a Krypton y Superman, respectivamente. La novela de Darth Plagueis James Luceno iba a escribir una novela sobre Darth Plagueis. El anuncio del libro en StarWars.com fue la primera fuente que identificó a Plagueis como un muun. Sin embargo, en marzo del 2007 se anunció que la novela se había eliminado del calendario de publicaciones. La explicación oficial de Sue Rostoni fue que "decidimos que este no era el momento adecuado para explorar los antecedentes de Palpatine y los inicios de Plagueis." La novela fue reemplazada por Darth Bane: Rule of Two.Confirmación de Rostoni en TOS Aunque la especie de Plagueis fue revelada en el anuncio de la novela, Leland Chee dijo que su cancelación no afectó esta decisión, pues no se había originado en la novela.Preguntas de la Holocron continuity database, comentarios de Leland Chee Un panel de continuidad en la convención Celebration IV reveló que su identidad como muun fue una idea original de George Lucas.Panel de continuidad de Celebration IV Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force confirmó que su especie era muun y fue la primer fuente que le dio una imagen canónica. ''The Force Unleashed'' .]] Mientras creaba el proyecto multimedia Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, el equipo de desarrollo buscó varios personajes y eventos aún no explorados por inspiración, entre ellos Plagueis. El plan inicial era usar a Plagueis como un espíritu Sith que le daría al jugador de ''The Force Unleashed'' nuevos poderes del lado oscuro e información. Otra idea involucraba al Aprendiz Secreto, el personaje principal, que sería enviado para encontrar a Darth Plagueis como parte de un plan de Darth Vader de resucitar a Padmé Amidala. Otras ideas incluyeron revelar que el Aprendiz era Plagueis renacido, o usar a un reformado Plagueis como el mentor del Aprendiz.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Ya que el equipo al principio no sabía mucho sobre Plagueis, comenzaron con diseños humanos. El artista conceptual Greg Knight exploró varias direcciones, incluyendo a un no-muerto, un personaje de otro tiempo, alguien que usara máquinas para permanecer vivo, aterradora juventud, lo oculto y varias ideas "raras y exóticas". Apariciones *Novela de Darth Plagueis *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)|Novelización juvenil de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' Fuentes * * * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Enlaces externos *Luceno to Pen Plagueis Page-turner en StarWars.com *Leland Chee confirms the initial announcement of Plagueis' species is still considered canonical *TFN novel discussion thread * Referencias Plagueis, Darth Plagueis, Darth Plagueis, Darth Plagueis, Darth en:Darth Plagueis de:Darth Plagueis fi:Darth Plagueis fr:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгис